Stranded
by Suren
Summary: Trunks was on his way home to the future after the Cell saga...that is until a certain frog snuck on board his time machine, knocked him out, and sent him back to the past! Without any fuel left, can he ever get home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Trunks guided his time machine through the time-space continuum. It had been a huge

adventure, that's for sure. It was something he could tell his future grandchildren about.

He had gone beck in time only to warn Goku about the androids, and was pulled into an

even bigger adventure. He had to deal with the changes he caused in their reality,

including a third android, and Cell. But, that was all over now, and Trunks was going

home.

_Croak…_

"Huh? What was that?" said Trunks, looking around.

_Croak…_

Trunks looked around, for what was making the sound. It sounded like it was coming

from his duffle bag. Cautiously, he unzipped it. And there, sitting on his extra clothes,

was a frog. But this was no ordinary frog however. It had deep red eyes, and two

antennae. It stared up at Trunks, and with a mighty leap, it jumped onto his face and

clutched his head.

"AAAH! Get off of me!" Trunks shouted," I can't see!"

Trunks struggled to pull the frog off, but it wouldn't let go. As he struggled, he hit his

head hard against the glass dome of the time machine. He fell over, unconscious. The

frog jumped onto the dashboard, and if one were to listen carefully, it almost sounded

like it was chuckling as it pressed random buttons. The machine was now going back in

time instead of forward!

And with limited fuel…what would Trunks do when he got there?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A hot breeze blew sand in the air as Gohan stood in defense against Piccolo. Just eleven

months ago, it would have seemed impossible for the little boy to be sparring with

Piccolo, but after months of training, the five year old boy was actually holding his own

against him.

"Ready Gohan?" I want you to give me everything you've got! Got that?" piccolo ordered.

Gohan nodded," Yes Mr. Piccolo." Then Gohan charged at Piccolo, punching and kicking him rapidly as he blocked every strike. Gohan was surrounded by a white aura as he punched faster.

"Come on Gohan! Those saiyans aren't going to be so easy on you!" Piccolo yelled. He then back fisted Gohan into a cliff side. The boy fell to his knees among the rubble." Blast it! Those saiyans will be here in one month! Is that all you've got?"

Piccolo walked up to Gohan, who laid flat on his face. Piccolo folded his arms in

disgust. Suddenly, Gohan disappeared, reappearing behind Piccolo and elbowing him in

back of the head and sending him crashing face first into the cliff. He fell backwards, and

got up, wiping the purple blood from his mouth as the gentle breeze continued to blow.

"Good job Gohan, I underestimated you." Piccolo smirked.

Just then, the breeze began to pick up. There was something strange about this

breeze…Piccolo could sense it. Gohan looked up at Piccolo.

'What is it Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Something…. something's coming! Hide Gohan, and keep your power level down! Don't come out until I say so!' Piccolo instructed. Gohan nodded and ran behind a boulder, keeping his power down.

The dust and sand began circling around one spot as the winds churned. Bolts of energy

began shooting from the ground. Piccolo braced himself for the worst, as a blinding light

illuminated from the spot. Piccolo shielded his eyes until the light faded and the winds died down.

Standing in the spot now was a strange machine.

"What…what is this!" Piccolo exclaimed. From the corner of his eye he saw Gohan peeking over the stone. "Stay down Gohan!"

Gohan gasped and ducked down again. Piccolo cautiously approached the machine.

Through its transparent dome, he could see someone inside.

_Could it be…a saiyan?_

Piccolo opened the dome, seeing that whoever was inside was unconscious. The man

inside did not stir. He seemed like he had a bad hit to the head. Piccolo shook him a little,

and he began to open his eyes. He looked up.

"P…Piccolo?" He said quietly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Piccolo demanded." Who are you and how do you know my name?"

He looked up baffled, but then looked down at his dashboard.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed," I went back in time instead of forward! Not only that, but I'm out of fuel! I'm stranded in the past!"

Piccolo looked confused. "Who are you? Are you a saiyan? Answer or die!"

"Uh…my name is Trunks.' Said Trunks." I'm from…oh how should I say this? Wait…have you been to Namek yet?"

"Namek? What is this Namek you speak of?" asked Piccolo.

"Okay…so it's before that. Do you know who Vegeta is?" Trunks asked.

"What are you talking about!" Piccolo shouted, obviously getting agitated." Answer me! Are you one of the two saiyans that the saiyan Raditz warned us about? Well, are you?"

Trunks looked stunned." I…I'm that far in the past! Oh no! My father hasn't even come to earth yet!"

"You're speaking nonsense! If you're not a saiyan then you're wasting my time. Away with you!" Piccolo yelled.

"Okay…I shouldn't interfere…it would only create a new reality and mess everything up again…"Trunks said, more to himself than to Piccolo," But someone's got to fix my time machine! Only my Mom could do that! I'll have to interfere just this once…"

Suddenly a voice came from behind a boulder." Hey mister, are you from Capsule Corp.?" Gohan asked, noticing the logo on the time machine.

"Gohan, I told you to stay down!" Piccolo yelled.

"Its okay, I'm not your enemy." Said Trunks." Yes I'm with Capsule Corp."

"Well then, be gone!" said Piccolo," We have no use for you humans disrupting our training!"

"Human? Now wait just a minute! I-" Trunks began, before shutting his mouth because at this point it would be unwise to admit being a half-saiyan.

"Well I can see by your power level. You're a waste of our time." Said Piccolo.

"Hey, I'm stronger than both of you combined!" said Trunks, who did not appreciate being called weak. He stepped out of the time machine and tried to power up. But…nothing was happening! 'Wait…what's…what's wrong with me?"

He tried to shoot a ki blast. Nothing happened. He tried to fly. Nothing happened.

"What the…why isn't it working!" Trunks yelled, as Gohan giggled at him. He then noticed a stinging pain in the back of his head." Wait…could it be because I hit my head?"

Trunks looked back at the machine, noticing the frog peeking over the edge.

"This is all your fault!' Trunks yelled, picking the frog up and shoving it in its pocket. He turned to face Piccolo and Gohan. "Umm…would it be too much to ask…for one of you to give me a ride to capsule corp.?"

"Let me think…YES!" Piccolo snapped.

"But Piccolo, we can't just leave him here, can we?" asked Gohan.

Piccolo thought for a moment." You're right, he would do nothing but distract you. I'll take him, if only to be rid of him! I want you to continue training while I'm gone Gohan."

Gohan nodded, and began practicing his kicks.

"Come on, boy." said Piccolo, picking up Trunks." The sooner we get rid of you, the better."

"Alright Piccolo." said Trunks, smiling. "I'll be back for my machine later."

"And we'll be sure to be gone when you get there." said Piccolo, frowning as he flew off, carrying Trunks.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I spell it "Freeza" because that's how it's spelled in the manga and I like that better than "Frieza".  
****

Chapter: 2 

Meanwhile, on Planet Flab Quarv 7:

The doors of a busy space tavern swung open, as two saiyans made their way in, and took

a seat at a table. An Appulian waitress immediately walked up to them.

"What will it be for you two?" she asked politely.

"I'll have a glass of your finest blood wine." Replied the shorter man.

"And I'll have what he's having." Said the large, bald-headed one.

The waitress walked off, leaving them alone at the table.

"So, how much longer until we get to that Earth Planet Vegeta?"

"Not long now Nappa," Vegeta replied," I'd say we'll be there in about five weeks."

"Man, I still can't believe what happened to Raditz…with that kid…" Nappa said remorsefully.

"Will you get over that Nappa? Raditz was of no use to us anymore."

Nappa silenced himself. It was best not to argue with Vegeta. Nappa didn't even think

stopping off at this planet for a drink was a good idea. They had disappeared on the job

ten months ago, and Freeza's men were surely looking for them. But Vegeta had insisted

that the noise of the crowded bar would make it an ideal place to discuss their

confidential plan.

"Who does that fool Kakarott think he is anyway?" Vegeta finally said. "What a fool, sacrificing himself for those puny Earthlings. Has he no Saiyan pride?"

"Apparently not." Nappa answered," How could he? That tail-less Toffel only just found out he was saiyan."

"Hmph! That's no excuse." Vegeta grumbled." Besides, its those dragonballs that interest me."

"Oh yeah! What was our wish again?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Immortality, remember? Honestly Nappa, try to remember it for more than ten minutes this time."

"Oh yeah, heh heh." Nappa chuckled, "I knew that."

Vegeta looked around, making sure no one was listening. "Then, maybe we'll finally break from Freeza's rule! I'll defeat him and his father, and I shall be king of the universe!"

"And what about me?" Nappa asked anxiously.

"I'll make you prime minister." Vegeta said.

"I like the sound of that." Nappa said approvingly.

Just then, a shadow darkened their table. They looked up, and saw Zarbon and Jeice standing in front of their table.

"Just what d'ya think you're doing here?" Jeice demanded, with what would sound to an Earthling like a thick Australian accent.

"Aren't you two supposed to be conquering Planet Mobius?" Zarbon asked.

"Well well, if it isn't Freeza's beauticians. Why don't you mind your own business?" Vegeta answered.

"They probably jut got defeated again on Planet Mobius. Was it by that yellow super hedgehog again?" asked Zarbon mockingly.

Zarbon and Jeice both threw their heads back and laughed. Nappa snarled with rage, while Vegeta turned away and frowned.

"Oi, where's the other saiyan with the super mullet? Did he go and get himself killed?" Jeice asked.

Nappa hesitated, but Vegeta immediately replied yes. Zarbon and Jeice both chuckled at hearing this.

"Well, if you need the Ginyu Force to bail you out yet again, just say the word!" Jeice said with a grin.

"Well what more could you expect…from a monkey?" Zarbon added with a laugh. That insult always made Vegeta and Nappa's blood boil.

"Don't worry Nappa," said Vegeta, "when we get our wish, we'll make everyone pay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After overseeing Vegeta and Nappa's departure later that day, Jeice left to join his fellow

Ginyu Force members while Zarbon left to report to Freeza. Zarbon teleported to the

control base, located on Planet Freeza, using a teleportation pod. When he got there he

walked through the halls of the base until he reached the control room. The doors slid

open and he walked in. In the room was a massive screen surrounded by hi-tech

computers and soldiers working at them. Freeza sat in his floating sphere vehicle, with

Dodoria at his side.

"My dear Zarbon, have the Ginyu Forces departed for Yardrat?" Freeza asked, sipping a glass of wine.

"Yes Master Freeza," Zarbon answered, " in fact, Jeice and I made a rather interesting discovery on the planet the Ginyu were stationed at. We discovered those saiyans that have been missing."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, have those three insolent apes been up to?" Freeza asked.

"Well Master Freeza, it appears there are just two now. The one with the long hair apparently got himself killed."

"Hmph, pathetic monkey.' Freeza scoffed," I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner with his power level. So did they head back to the planet they were supposed to have conquered months ago?"

"Why yes sire, Jeice and I oversaw their departure." Said Zarbon.

"Computer operator, show me their quardinants at once." Freeza commanded, " I want to make sure they're doing as they're told."

The alien controlling the computer pressed several buttons, and the huge screen showed two space pods on its monitor.

"What? Where do those fools think they're going? They're going in the wrong direction!" Freeza glowed.

"Our data that there only two planets with life in that direction; Arlia and earth.' Said the alien.

"Maybe they're conquering a few extra planets to impress you Lord Freeza." Said Dodoria.

"Or maybe they're disobeying my orders!" Yelled Freeza. "Operators, I want you to keep constant surveillance of their activities, as their scouter transmissions. I want to know what those monkeys are up to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo swooped down, dropping Trunks unceremoniously on his rear in front of Capsule Corp.

"From now on, stay out of my way boy." Piccolo growled.

"And good bye to you too!" Trunks yelled back sarcasticly, as Piccolo flew off. Trunks turned around, and saw his grandmother watering the plants. She stared at him, baffled at what had just happened in front of her.

"Oh hi gran-I mean Mrs. Briefs!" Trunks said.

She was silent for a moment. "Can I…help you?"

Trunks was hesitant, thinking of what to say."…well you see I seem to have had a problem with one of your products…may I speak to Bulma Briefs?"

"Oh okay I'll go get her." She answered. She turned the hose off and went inside, calling Bulma's name. Trunks waited patiently and he felt the frog squirming in his pocket.

"Hey what do you want?" he asked angrily, taking the frog out. The frog looked up, and seemed to be pointing his finger to his mouth. Trunks was creeped out. "You're…hungry?"

Trunks was taken by surprise by this frog. What is with this thing? But just then, Bulma came out. Trunks looked up at her.

_Whoa, she looks so young!_

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Well you see…um…one of your machines broke down in the middle of nowhere…and uh..." Trunks didn't know what to say. How could he tell her it was a time machine?

"Hey, are you one of our employees?" Bulma interrupted.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" asked Trunks.

"You're wearing the jacket my father gives all his workers." Bulma replied.

Trunks grinned at the irony. It was exactly what she had said the first time he traveled to the past and met her.

"No, I'm just a fan." said Trunks with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A helicopter carrying the time machine landed in front of Capsule Corp., slowly lowering the machine to the ground. Bulma, Dr. Briefs and Trunks waited as it was being lowered.

"Hmm so this is the contraption." Said Dr.Briefs, as he studied the machine.

"Yes, I think its out of fuel." Said Trunks as the machine was unloaded. He began to sweat as Bulma and Dr. Briefs inspected it. He knew he'd have to tell them what it was sooner or later…and probably sooner.

"How completely odd. It has our logo all over it, but I don't recollect ever having produced such a machine." Said Dr. Briefs.

"Um well…" Trunks hesitated.

"And look in here," added Bulma, inspecting the inside." What do all these numbers on the dash board mean?"

Trunks sighed. He knew he'd have to tell them now. It was the only way he could ever expect any help from them. His mind raced.

_I know I shouldn't…it will create a new reality…but, what difference could just staying here for days make? _

"Okay…I am from the future. I am from the future…and this…this is a time machine." Said Trunks.

"A what?" Bulma exclaimed, as Dr. Briefs looked up with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Yes, it's a time machine. One that you, Bulma, will invent in the distant future.'' Trunks continued.

Bulma stared at Trunks blankly at Trunks for a second, before busting out in laughter. "A time machine! You must be joking! Did you hear that dad?"

"I'm serious!" Trunks said loudly and firmly. Bulma's laughter ended abruptly.

"So, you really expect me to believe that?" Bulma asked.

"Well… no I guess not. It's the truth, but…I guess I don't blame you for not believing me." Said Trunks, looking down.

Bulma was silent for a moment, contemplating what he just said. "Okay, future boy. If you're from the future, prove it!"

"Prove it?" repeated Trunks, as his eyes widened." How am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy. Tell me something that's going to happen before it does." Said Bulma simply.

"Um…well, like what?" Trunks asked.

"Don't play stupid with me. Just tell me something." Bulma crossed her arms and grinned.

Trunks thought for a moment. He didn't want to reveal too much about the future to her. So, he decided to pick something she already knew was going to happen, though very few people did. ""Okay then, in about a month the Earth is going to be attacked by two aliens. And the one you call Goku will be brought back from the dead."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "WHA? But…but how do you know that?"

"Because I'm from the future, that's how." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Who wins! Do any of my friends get killed! Tell me everything!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh so now you believe me huh? Well, sorry I can't tell you. Its not good for someone to know too much about their future." Said Trunks.

"Why not? GAH JUST TELL ME!" Bulma ran up to Trunks and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

Trunks sighed. "Now look, it will all turn out fine in the end. Just don't worry yourself over it okay?"

Then Dr. Briefs spoke up. "Well whatever this contraption may be, it seems it uses a complex plutonium alloy fuel, one very hard to come by. And well…its still in its early stages of development to tell you the truth. Only a handful of scientists have even attempted to experiment with it."

Trunks looked over Bulma's shoulder. "So, does that mean I'm stuck here until you like, invent some?"

Dr. Briefs sighed, "Well. I'm afraid so. But unfortunately, I myself don't yet have the proper technological equipment to produce this fuel."

"Well is there anyone who does?" asked Trunks.

"Well, I do believe there is one scientist who has experimented with this type of fuel. Though he's not exactly the friendly sort. I forgethis name…Bulma will you fetch me one of my scientific magazines?"

"Sure dad." Bulma replied and went into the house. She came out moments later with a magazine which she handed to Dr. Briefs. He flipped though the pages.

"Ah yes, this is the man." Dr.Briefs said, stopping on a page. He handed it to Trunks, and when he saw the picture on the page, he froze. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he dropped the magazine.

The picture was of Dr.Gero.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Trunks sat in the bedroom Bulma had set aside for him, looking down at the picture of Dr. Gero. Was he, the one who had caused everything bad that had ever happened in Trunks' life, really now his only hope of getting home? And if he was, how was Trunks going to get that fuel from him? Trunks had to think of something, and quick. Because if he didn't, something worse could happen. He could still be there…when his father arrived!

Trunks had seen about as much as he could stand of his father's dark side, and really didn't look forward to seeing him as a young man, back when he used to destroy planets. In the future Trunks was from, Bulma had told him once about how Vegeta was before they met. She said he used to be evil, and he wanted to sell earth to Freeza and steal the dragonballs. He even killed Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo along with his bald-headed giant friend. But other than that, that was all Trunks knew about Vegeta's past. When he did meet his father, he hardly had the courage to start a conversation with him, let alone get him to tell Trunks his life story.

Part of Trunks was afraid to see Vegeta as the evil villain everyone said he was when he first arrived on Earth. But another, distant part of him, felt almost eager to meet his father when he was younger too. A father who he grew up dreaming about, but never had the chance to meet. Maybe he wasn't all bad…

Trunks was startled as the frog that caused this whole mess jumped onto his lap suddenly.

"Well what do you want?" Trunks asked it sarcastically, "You're lucky I don't sell you to some French restaurant so they can make fried frog legs out of you."

The frog opened its mouth and pointed inside with its hand.

"You're…hungry?" Trunks asked, puzzled.

The frog nodded its head, to Trunks' sheer amazement.

'You…you understand me?" Trunks asked it. The frog nodded again. It then pointed to a bar of chocolate sitting on the table. Trunks, somewhat stunned, picked up the bar and broke off a piece. The frog ate it hungrily.

"What? What is with you!" Trunks exclaimed. There was definitely something weird about this frog.

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Trunks went to open it, and to his surprise Yamcha was standing there.

"Hi there kid." Said Yamcha " I heard you're stranded here."

"What? But…how did you know?" Trunks asked.

"Bulma told me." Said Yamcha "So…you're from the future?"

"Well, I won't tell you your future if that's what you want…" said Trunks.

"Oh no I'm not here for that. Bulma seemed pretty convinced by your story, since you knew that the saiyans were coming." Said Yamcha with an uneasy chuckle. " Bulma also said you looked really strong. I wondered if you wanted to spar with me."

"Spar with you huh?" said Trunks. "Well you know, I would but…I don't know since I got here I lost my ability to do Ki attacks. I can't explain it."

"You do ki attacks?" asked Yamcha with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and when I'm able to do them, I'm pretty good at them." Said Trunks with a smirk.

"Well I wonder what could have caused you to lose your powers.' Said Yamcha, " Hey, maybe if we sparred, I could help you unlock them again."

Trunks thought it over. "Hmm, I guess it might work."

"I just got back from training with Kami at the look out." Yamcha explained, "I want to try out my new abilities."

Yamcha lead trunks outside. When they got to the front yard they assumed a fighting stance.

"Well, just go a little easy on me okay? Don't use any ki attacks." Said Trunks.

"Fair enough. Lets see what you've got." Said Yamcha boastfully.

Yamcha charged at Trunks, but Trunks jumped up in the air at the last second and came down at him with a kick, sending him skidding across the lawn. He flipped forward, landing on his feet, and charged again. Only this time, before he reached Trunks he faked him out with a fake form and appeared behind him, kicking him in the back. Trunks flew forward helplessly, but before his face hit the ground, he stopped.

Trunks' eyes widened as he hovered six inches above the ground.

_I'm flying again!_

"Hey, I guess you weren't kidding!" said Yamcha.

Trunks flew up high enough to put his feet on the ground. "Thanks Yamcha, I guess if I keep fighting, maybe I'll unlock more of my abilities. Hey, I might even go Super Saiyan again! And-- uh oh…"

Trunks stopped himself. He saw Yamcha's eyes widen at the mention of the word 'saiyan'.

"What! What are you?" Yamcha demanded.

"Err…what I meant to say was…"Trunks was interrupted as Yamcha lifted him up by his shirt.

"You're a saiyan, aren't you? I should have known! That was no time machine you came in! it was a saiyan spaceship!"

"No Yancha! You've got it all wrong!" Trunks pleaded.

"Oh do I?" Yamcha threw Trunks down," explain yourself then!"

Trunks sat up, crossing his legs. He looked down. There was no use. He'd have to tell Yamcha the truth.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I really am from the future, Yamcha. And I am a saiyan. Well…half saiyan. I never wanted to come back this far in time. I...I don't belong here."

"Is that so?" asked Yamcha sarcastically, though a part of him was beginning to believe Trunks.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. If I were one of those saiyans who are coming in one month, I would have already tried to destroy everything and look for the dragon balls." Trunks explained. "All I want to do is get fuel for my time machine, and get back to my time as soon as I can."

Yamcha folded his arms. "Okay future boy. I'll give you a chance. That is, if you just do one thing."

"Yes?"

"You need to let me train you…so you can help us fight off the other saiyans." Said Yamcha simply.

Trunks' eyes widened.

_I better get out of here…and fast!_


	6. Chapter 5

_My apologies for taking forever to update…I've had to devote my time to writing long, difficult and pointless essays for school instead. I may like to write, but I HATE essays! So I'm terribly sorry...I know two months is a long time. I hope you didn't give up on me. I'll try to update more from now on.  
_  
**Chapter 4**

"Finish buster!!" Trunks yelled, as he shot a ki blast at a large boulder. It was still a somewhat weak attack, but the important thing was that he was slowly regaining some of his powers.

"Wow, I've never seen an attack like that!" exclaimed Yamcha.

Trunks smirked, " Just a little thing I learned from where I come from."

"Well, you're going to be quite a help against the saiyans." Said Yamcha.

Trunks gulped, "Um…yeah…"

"You're not scared are you?" Yamcha taunted.

"Well…why shouldn't I be?" Trunks asked. "I'm not that strong yet…and I don't know if I will be by the time they get here. It could be any day now…"

"We have nothing to worry about Trunks." said Yamcha, "Once Goku gets here, we'll show them!"

Trunks looked down nervously. He didn't know much about the past, but he had heard how beat up Goku was after fighting Vegeta. And as it was now, even Yamcha was stronger than he was. What chance could he stand?

"I know what you're thinking," said Yamcha," You think you're not strong enough eh? Well you're a saiyan aren't you? You'll be strong enough to at least help out…."

Yamcha stopped and looked up to the sky.

"What is it Yamcha?" Trunks asked.

"Do you feel that?" Yamcha asked.

Trunks focused. Suddenly, he felt a great and dark energy approaching the Earth. A familiar energy.

_No…not now…not yet…_

"Trunks, come on!" Yamcha grabbed his hand and flew, as they suddenly felt a horrifying explosion of energy coming from the east. Trunks' worst nightmare had come true.

----------------------------------------------------------------

East City, 11:43 A.M

A crowd of people gathered around a smoldering crater in the middle of the city, terrified. Two objects had been hurled from the skies, causing buildings to collapse and killing thousands.

"What are those things?" a man shouted.

"Bombs! They're bombs!" a lady shrieked.

"This could only be the work of terrorists!" an old man said.

"They're space pods! Alien space pods!!" a little boy exclaimed.

"That kid may be right! We should tell the authorities." A man said.

"Why bother? They'll just say it's a weather balloon or swamp gas!" said a teenager.

Suddenly, one of the pods hissed and opened, and Vegeta, prince of the saiyans, stepped out. He looked up out of the crater, amused by the screams of the crowd.

_heh…that's one part of this job I never get tired of…_

The other pod stepped out, as Nappa stepped out.

"Ahhh! A hideous monster!" a woman shrieked.

Nappa frowned, but Vegeta smirked. Together they stepped out of the crater.

"_Earth_, was it? " Vegeta asked. "Hm, promising.

"We should give these little insects a greeting." Said Nappa with a sly grin. He raised two fingers, and instantly, the entire city exploded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Yamcha flew as fast as they could go.

"Oh no, there's a city where those two landed!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Suddenly, Trunks remembered something he had heard a long time ago in his childhood; many years before some strange unexplained explosion destroyed half of East City. Trunks gulped.

They then felt a huge wave of energy. Trunks and Yamcha shielded their eyes as a blinding light and a heavy wind blew at them.

"What did those monsters do?!" Yamcha screamed.

_Father…how could you?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta and Nappa levitated above the steaming crater that was once East City.

"Hahaha! A little too warm a welcome, eh Vegeta?" Nappa laughed.

"End it there, Nappa." Vegeta said." You'll ruin the resale value of this mud ball if you keep messing it up. And we'd better hope that one of those dragonballs wasn't here in this city you just destroyed.!"

"Oh…you're right! I wasn't thinking!" said Nappa.

"So what else is new?" Vegeta said with a smirk as he checked his scouter. "Just search for the highest power level on the planet. It will have to be the power of the one who killed Raditz, unless it's the son of Kakarott."

As they checked they noticed that there were many semi-high power levels across the planet.

"Looks like somebody has been preparing for us." Said Vegeta, "Blast that blabber mouth Raditz. Oh well, no matter."

"I think I found the two biggest powers on the planet. Right next to each other too!" said Nappa.

"Well Nappa, lets go- and pay our respects!" said Vegeta deviously.

The two saiyans leaped into the air and took off, flying towards the island where Piccolo and Gohan were training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later, Trunks and Yamcha flew over what used to be East City.

"This is…terrible…" said Yamcha sadly.

Trunks shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to face what his father had done. Not wanting to think about the type of person his father was at this time.

Yamcha turned to look at Trunks. "You okay?"

"Hm? Um...yes…its just…"

"I know…its hard to look at destruction like this. Trunks, remember this place when we fight them. It will make you fight harder."

Trunks gulped, fighting back tears. He flew faster, trying to get away from the ruins as quickly as he could, while at the same time not wanting to reach his destination any time soon either. This was it…it was time for the sins of the father to be revisited upon the son.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta and Nappa glided across the ocean at jet speed, and with great ease.

"Wahahaha! The gravity on this little rock is so low I feel almost weightless!" Nappa exclaimed as he flew through the clouds.

"We're getting close to the power levels now. They must be on that island ahead of us." Said Vegeta.

"Ah, it looks like a third power has joined them." Said Nappa, checking his scouter.

"And there are several more headed this way." Vegeta said, "Now how could they have known we were coming without scouters I wonder?"

"Maybe this planet isn't as primitive as we thought." Nappa suggested.

"Or maybe they have some other way of detecting energy that we don't know about." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta and Nappa approached the island's shore, and flew over its surrounding mountains. They then came upon the source of the three powers; a little kid, probably the son of Kakarott, a green alien that didn't look at all like an Earthling, and a bald midget.

"Tell me, have you been preparing for us?" Vegeta asked them with a smirk.

"How did you guess?" asked Piccolo sarcastically.

"Ah that voice…it was you who killed Raditz wasn't it?" said Vegeta to Piccolo, "We heard the transmissions on our scouters."

"Hey, that guy is Namekian, right?" asked Nappa.

"Looks like it," said Vegeta," I guess Raditz's death wasn't as dishonorable as we thought. Namekians can be quite the warriors."

Piccolo looked baffled." Namekian…" he pondered it in his mind.

"They say these Namekian gastropods posses magical powers as well." Said Vegeta, "It was you that made the dragonballs, wasn't it?"

"You know about the dragonballs?!" shouted Krillin.

"Why else would we bother with this dump? Hand them over!" commanded Nappa. "Bring all the Namekians you want, they're all just slugs to us!"

The three struck fighting stances.

"Well. If you don't tell us where the dragonballs are, we'll have to have beat it out of you. "said Vegeta, "Why don't we see what they can really do? Maybe they'll tell us about the dragonballs after the saibamen beat the information out of them."

"Heh-heh! Sure thing, Vegeta. That should be good for a laugh!" said Nappa as he pulled a small vial from his tights. He emptied its contents, six seeds, onto the ground, and poured a green substance over them. Within seconds the ground began to move, and strange green men came out from under ground.

"Those three are your targets." Said Vegeta.

Just then, Tien and Chaotzu flew down from the sky, and seconds later, Yamcha and Trunks finally made their way to the battlefield.

"Well well, if it isn't that boy I picked up a couple months back." Said Piccolo, "I see you've learned to fly since then. What you're doing here I may never know."

Trunks looked down, remembering the shame of appearing as a weakling when he first got to the past. He noticed Gohan look over at him and giggle a little.

"Hey, don't count this guy out." Said Yamcha, " He's a saiyan too you know!"

At this everyone froze and stared at Yamcha in disbelief.

_You had to go and blurt it out Yamcha…_

However, no one was as shocked to hear this as Nappa and Vegeta.

"A saiyan? Impossible! He must be bluffing." Said Nappa.

"Is this Kakarott?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, if you must know, his name is Trunks." Said Yamcha.

"And he's on _our_ side?!" exclaimed Tien.

"It has to be Kakarott! Unless they're bluffing, which they probably are!" said Nappa to Vegeta.

"Well, Kakarott was Raditz's brother, and I think he's far too good-looking to be related to Raditz." Said Vegeta with a smirk. Trunks almost laughed at this.

_If you only knew what you just said…_

Trunks stared at his father, dressed in his saiyan armor, looking proud and cocky. At this point, he realized that he hadn't come with Yamcha to fight his father, but just to get a glimpse of his father, as a younger man.

"Alright then, _saiyan_, how about a duel with a saibaman, one on one. Unless, of course, you don't want to mess up that pretty little haircut of yours." Vegeta taunted.

"Um…alright then…" Trunks said nervously.

The saibaman lunged at Trunks with a punch. Trunks blocked it and returned a punch of his own, sending it flying back. But it regained its footing, and suddenly the top of its head opened up and acid squirted out. Trunks jumped out of the way, and Piccolo had to quickly pull Gohan away. The acid burned through the soil. Trunks took this chance to charge at the saibaman with his sword, and with a thrust he stabbed it in the gut.

"Huh? It can't be!" said Nappa.

"Hey, maybe this kid really is something." said Tien.

"Beaten by a simple weapon…how pathetic." Vegeta scoffed.

Trunks stood up and threw his sword in the air, letting it fall into its sheath by itself, a trick he picked up in his childhood.

"Impossible! That saibaman was as strong as Raditz!" exclaimed Nappa.

"Strength doesn't always win the battle." Said Vegeta.

The saibaman began getting to its feet, clutching its wound. But Vegeta stretched out his hand and pointed two fingers at it. It suddenly exploded. The seven fighters were stunned.

"But Vegeta…why?" asked Nappa.

"The kid already had him beat. It would have been a waste of time. I gave him and honorable death instead." Vegeta answered.

"Yeah, but…it was still alive…" Nappa lamented.

"Well who's next for a one on one battle? This time, hit them with everything, saibamen!" ordered Vegeta.

"I'll go." Said Yamcha. "Time to whipe the smiles off their ugly green faces."

The fight began. The two were moving so fast it was hard to see them. They struck each other rapidly, and the saibaman went in to grab Yamcha, but Yamcha evaded it and flew up, blasting it from above. It lied twitching in a crater. Yamcha flew down to the craters edge.

"Heh, these guys aren't so tough." Said Yamcha.

"That's what you think." Said Vegeta.

Suddenly the saibaman jumped out of the crater and grabbed Yamcha from behind. Before Yamcha could struggle free the saibaman self destructed, with a tremendous explosion. Trunks shielded his eyes, and then looked on in horror. Krillin rushed to his body, and the look on his face confirmed their fears. Yamcha was dead.

"Come on, next!" ordered Vegeta." Pick up your trash, little man. Lets get on with this."

"Settling for a draw, how pathetic." Said Nappa, as tears began to well up in Trunks' eyes.

_How could you be so heartless, father?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Krillin stood over Yamcha's dead body, fuming. Trunks couldn't believe Yamcha got killed by one of those stupid green guys. It was too bad Trunks hadn't been paying more attention. But, with a sigh Trunks realized that this was how it was supposed to happen. Trunks decided to try to interfere as little as possible in this fight.

Krillin had enough, and he let out a huge blast that zoomed into the sky and rained down on the saiyans and saibamen. Everyone else ducked for cover. The blasts nailed all four saibamen, vaporizing them. However, as the smoke cleared, they were shocked to see that Nappa and Vegeta were fine, without the merest scratch on their bodies.

"You think that was enough to defeat us?" cackled Vegeta.

"Now you've cut down your play time." Said Nappa, "Now its time for the real fighting to begin! Let me do it Vegeta, I'll take on all six at once!"

"As you will." Vegeta answered.

Nappa smirked as he squatted into a fighting stance. Then, he let out a loud yell and began to power up, and the ground began shaking violently.

"Okay…who should I kill first …"Nappa said as a bright aura surrounded him.

The fighters braced themselves. Trunks was surprised at Nappa's strength. No one had ever told him what became of Nappa, all he knew about him prior to this was that he had come to earth with Vegeta. In his future, Gohan and Bulma hadn't told him much about Vegeta's first visit to earth.

_Probably didn't want me to know how evil father was…_

Suddenly Nappa charged forward toward Tien. Tien braced himself with an upward block out of instinct. Nappa drew his arm back for a mighty downward chop.

"Drop your arm!" Piccolo yelled.

But it was too late. Nappa's chop came down, cutting off Tien's forearm. Tien screamed in agony.

"No Tien!!" screamed Chaotzu.

Trunks' eyes widened in horror, as Nappa came down for the final blow. But Tien flew into the air, and was ready to blast down at Nappa until he flew up at him instantly and kicked him to the ground. Krillin rushed to help Tien, but Nappa pointed to the ground with two fingers, and made a sweeping motion. The ground exploded. The result was a massive, bottomless crater. Krillin had just messed the explosion.

"Hey, where's Chaotzu?" asked Trunks, noticing that he was now missing.

"Nappa! Behind you!" shouted Vegeta.

Chaotzu flew up behing Nappa and grabbed on. Nappa tried to reach for him but couldn't.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Tien.

"Goodbye Tien! Save yourself!" Chaotzu shouted.

With that Chaotzu self-destructed. Tien couldn't believe it, and Trunks stared on in disbelief. Everyone thought Nappa was dead, until the smoke settled and he was revealed, unharmed.

"Heh heh heh…what a waste." Nappa chuckled, "You just don't get it, do you? There's no hope!"

"Listen, in the instant he moves to attack, he's open." Piccolo said to Gohan, Krillin and Trunks. "We'll use that instant…"

"Nice plan." Said Vegeta, startling them, "I hope it woks."

All of them stared at Vegeta.

"Don't look at me, you'll miss your instant." Vegeta said with a sly grin. Trunks noticed Vegeta was still sarcastic even back then.

Nappa dived at Tien to finish him off. That's when Piccolo flew into the air, intercepting him. He gave Nappa a clubbing blow which sent him plummeting toward the ground. Then Krillin flew up and kicked him, sending him flying even faster.

"Gohan, Trunks, now!!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan and Trunks stood frozen, Gohan because he was scared stiff, and Trunks because he didn't know if he should interfere with history.

"Now!!" Piccolo screamed.

"B-but…I'm scared…"said Gohan, shivering. Trunks too stood frozen, wondering what he should do.

"We've got to do it!" yelled Krillin, as both he and Piccolo blasted down at Nappa, but Nappa had enough time to recover and dodged both attacks.

"We're too late!" moaned Krillin, "If only Goku were here."

"Thought you'd get away with that?" yelled Nappa, "I'll kill you all at once!"

Suddenly Tien let out a mightly blast from below, hitting Nappa dead on.

"This one's for you, Chaotzu!" Tien screamed.

However, just as last time everyone thought Nappa was dead, but the dust settled, revealing him to be alive, only this time his armor was shattered.

"Phew, don't scare me like that!" said Nappa with a grin.

Tien collapsed from exhaustion, and died.

"Goku!! Why aren't you here?!!" Krillin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Goku…There's that name again…" Vegeta said quietly to himself.

"Heh, another one down! Now its your turn!" said Nappa.

"We can't fight him in the air, we have to get him to the ground. He's too accustomed to aerial combat." Said Piccolo.

"Do whatever you want!" Nappa taunted, "Up, down, and all around I'll crush you!"

Krillin and Piccolo decended to the ground. But then Nappa charged down at them like a missile.

"Nappa-wait!!" ordered Vegeta.

Napa froze, stopping in mid-air. "But why Vegeta? All I have to do is-"

"Just don't be in such a hurry." Said Vegeta, "I'd like to ask them a couple questions before you kill them."

"Huh? Like what?" Nappa asked.

"Well first, this "Goku" you keep mentioning, is he Kakarott?" asked Vegeta.

"Well yeah, so what?" answered Krillin.

"So he really did come back to life with the dragonballs, but-hahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed, "He's your only hope? He couldn't even beat Raditz!"

"He'll be different! More powerful than ever!" retorted Krillin.

"Ha! Well then where is he?" said Nappa, "Is he scared?!"

"My daddy's not scared!" yelled Gohan, "And when he comes back he'll get rid of you!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Well then, lets give him three hours."

"Three hours? What will I do until then?!" complained Nappa

"Just contain yourself. Don't get carried away." Commanded Vegeta.

Nappa sighed and came down, standing next to Vegeta and looking very disappointed.

"Well there you go. Three hours of life. Enjoy them." Said Vegeta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later… 

"I'm…I'm sorry I got so scared…" Gohan said, franticly trying to explain to Piccolo.

"Away with you then! We have no use for cowards! I was a fool to expect so much!" Piccolo scolded.

"Hey come on, it's only his first fight." Said Krillin.

"And you, what's your excuse?!" Piccolo yelled at Trunks.

"Well…I…don't know how to explain it…" trunks began.

"Well, he's a saiyan isn't he? Maybe he can't stand to hurt another saiyan." Krillin suggested.

"Away with you both!" yelled Piccolo. Gohan looked down at the ground and sadly began walking away. But suddenly a blast exploded in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere kiddo!" said Nappa. Gohan ran franticly back to Krillin, Piccolo and Trunks.

"Hey you! Boy! Trunks, come here!' Vegeta shouted suddenly.

Trunks froze at the mention of his name, sending chills down his spine.

"I said come here! Don't make me send Nappa out to get you!" threatened Vegeta.

Vegeta and Nappa were standing under a tree about fifty feet away. Vegeta was beckoning Trunks over. Slowly and nervously, Trunks walked over to them.

"You call yourself a saiyan, huh?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks gulped, wishing Yamcha had never blurted it out. "W-well…uh…yes…"

"What kind of saiyan has purple hair!?" demanded Nappa "He's only trying to convince us not to kill him! Where's your tail, kid?"

"Well…I think it got cut off when I was a kid…" Trunks stammered.

"Turn around!" Vegeta demanded.

"umm..why?" Trunks asked.

"Do it, or I'll send you to another dimension!" Vegeta ordered. Trunks gave a puzzled expression.

"Its saiyan slang for he's going to kill you." Nappa explained. 'Any true saiyan would know that!"

Trunks gulped and turned around and was stunned as he felt Vegeta pull on the back of Trunks' pants to look down. There, Vegeta and Nappa saw what looked to be the stump of a tail, on his lower back. They gasped.

"It…it can't be!" exclaimed Nappa, "Impossible! Freeza killed all the saiyans! Only you, me, Raditz and Kakarott survived!"

"Well, until recently we didn't know Kakarott survived. Perhaps we have ourselves another survivor." Vegeta said as he let go of Trunks' pants, making a stinging snapping noise.

"Well, tell us where you're from kid!" Nappa demanded.

Trunks hesitated. It seemed like he'd have to make something up, because there was no way he could tell them the truth.

"Well… I was born on planet Vegeta...uh… and they sent me to earth along with Kakarott. We didn't know we were saiyans, and didn't meet until just before Raditz arrived…"

"Tell us the truth, boy!" shouted Vegeta, "We were listening through our scouters and we didn't hear you!" Trunks was at a loss for words.

_Now what am I supposed to say?_

"Enough of this!" said Nappa, "We'll discover the truth soon enough! Until then, we would like to ask you…will you join us?"

"J-join you?" Trunks asked with surprise.

"Yes, join us!" said Vegeta. " Don't be a fool like Kakarott was. He refused, and look at what happened to him!"

"Well…I don't know what to say…" said Trunks.

"Come, I am the prince of all saiyans. And Nappa was their general! Come be part of the saiyan elite! It's rare for a lower class saiyan like you to receive such an honor." Vegeta explained.

"Well, I'll have to th-think about that one…" Trunks replied nervously.

"Perhaps he'll join us when all his friends are dead!" said Nappa.

"Fine, you think about it, boy!" said Vegeta. 'We'll ask you again after we've killed Kakarott and your friends."

They shoved Trunks away, and he walked sheepishly back to Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin.

_This is a disaster…a complete disaster…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Vegeta's scouter bleeped. "Well, time's up. It seems we've been stood up.

"Of course the traitor Kakarott would also be a coward." Nappa remarked.

"My daddy is not a coward!!" Gohan yelled.

Trunks watched on, almost feeling like he was on the outside of these events, as if he were watching them on television or something. This was it, it looked like sooner or later he's have to go one on one with either Nappa or Vegeta, something he really didn't want to do. Trunks was content with staying out of the fights as much as possible. Even though he knew that if he could unlock his strength again he'd beat them both in an instant, the complications it would cause to history would be irreversible.

That's what Trunks told himself anyway…

The second reason, what was truly holding Trunks back, was that he didn't want to hurt his father. Indeed, he could not help but be curious about not just his younger father but Nappa as well. He wondered if Nappa was like his father, corrupted on the outside but not pure evil.

"Finally, its pain time! Said Nappa, cracking his knuckles, "I'm just sorry Kakarott isn't here to see it!"

Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo and Krillin stood side by side.

"Without Goku, we still have one chance, although it's a long shot." Said Piccolo, "Listen, Trunks. You draw his attention…while I go for the saiyan's only weakness, the tail. Once I have him powerless, I want you two, Gohan and Krillin, to double-team him. Strike him with all you've got."

"I won't run away I promise!" Gohan declared.

"How about it trunks, you up for this?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes…of course I am." Trunks replied.

Piccolo had been somewhat suspicious of Trunks since Vegeta and Nappa had talked with him. Gohan and Krillin hadn't heard what they were saying, but with his big ears Piccolo heard the entire conversation. It seemed Trunks was a saiyan after all, and though he never said he'd join Vegeta and Nappa he didn't say he wouldn't either.

"Well…Here goes!" said Trunks, as he charged at Nappa.

"Eager to get your death over with are you pretty boy?" taunted Nappa.

Trunks continued to charge, but just before reaching Nappa he jumped upwards. This startled and distracted Nappa and as he looked up Piccolo grabbed his tail. Gohan and Krillin then prepared themselves to charge at Nappa. But just as they began to rush toward him, Nappa's mighty elbow came down hard on Piccolo's skull. Gohan and Krillin skidded to a stop as Piccolo collapsed.

"Hahaha! Tail grabbers eh? Oldest trick in the book! That might have worked on Raditz, but not us!" Chuckled Nappa as he tossed Piccolo aside." Well if he's gonna take a nap looks like I'll have to play with his little friends then. Hey little kid, you're Kakarott's son aren't you? I bet you could at least put up a fight."

Gohan stood frozen in fear, and Trunks didn't know what to do. If this was how history was supposed to go, he knew he should let it be, but he couldn't bear seeing Gohan go up against Nappa.

"Heh, you don't look like you're in a fighting mood eh kid? Who needs a little half breed mutt like you anyway." Nappa said as he kicked Gohan into the air and swatted him away, "Hopefully your friend Trunks will be more fun!"

"No! What are you doing Nappa? He's just a kid!" Trunks shouted.

Gohan slammed into the side of a cliff, coughing up blood. Trunks looked toward Vegeta, hoping his father would put a stop to this madness. But Vegeta just stood with his arms crossed, a smirk across his face. Nappa charged at Gohan as he got up, but Krillin kicked Nappa away. Nappa flew back but regained his footing. As he did this, Krillin produced an energy disc and hurled it at Nappa.

"Heh, parlor tricks." Remarked Nappa smugly as he prepared to take it head on.

"Nappa!! Duck!!'" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa sidestepped it just in time, and it went on to cut the top off a nearby hill. It left a cut on Nappa's cheek.

"Why you little…you cut my face! Now you pay!!"

Nappa tossed a ki blast at Krillin, who jumped out of the way. Suddenly someone blasted Nappa from behind. It was Piccolo, having regained consciousness. Krillin was caught in the explosion however and injured, and he fell to the ground.

"Why you back biter!" Nappa yelled.

Suddenly Piccolo and the others could feel a great power approaching. Trunks felt it too, is was pretty strong, but familiar.

"It's Goku! He's coming!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Nappa looked around, "Kakarott? But I don't see him!"

"They seem to have the ability to detect energy without the aid of a scouter. " said Vegeta, checking his scouter. Suddenly Vegeta looked shocked.

"Hey Vegeta, are they telling the truth?" asked Nappa, " I hope they are!"

"I don't know if it's Kakarott, but whoever it is will be here shortly…"Vegeta explained, "…with a power level of 5000!"

"5000?! That can't be right can it?!" Nappa exclaimed. "Your scouter must be broken!"

"Heh, I do believe you're actually worried." Said Piccolo.

"Nappa, kill those two immediately! Leave the saiyan alive though!" Vegeta ordered.

"I still say that machine is broken." Said Nappa, " But it's a good enough reason to finish these pests off!"

"Piccolo, you have to run!" shouted Gohan, "Me and Trunks will hold them off until daddy comes! If you die, then the dragonballs…"

"Don't be ridiculous boy, neither you nor Trunks can take them alone." Said Piccolo, choosing not to add that he didn't fully trust Trunks.

"So, the boy is going to hold me?" Nappa asked with a grin. He then lunged at Gohan, "Don't make me laugh!"

"No!! Vegeta make him stop!" yelled Trunks as piccolo rushed to intervene. However when Nappa reached Gohan, he kicked Nappa away sending him crashing into a cliff and being buried by the resulting rubble. Then Nappa exploded angrily from the debris.

"Now…I've had enough!!" Nappa shouted. He let out a terrific blast of energy, headed straight for Gohan. Gohan tried to brace himself helplessly, but just as it was about to reach Gohan Piccolo stood in front of it, taking it head on. As the smoke cleared Piccolo stood, charred. He collapsed as Gohan and Trunks rushed to his side.

"Why did you save me?" asked Gohan tearfully.

"Run…Gohan…" said Piccolo.

"Oh if only I had helped more!" Trunks yelled, angry with himself. But he remembered that this is how it was meant to be.

"Don't die Piccolo! Daddy will come soon!" said Gohan sadly.

"Oh the shame…Piccolo the great…the incorruptible evil…saving a child….how pathetic…heh heh." Said Piccolo, "Its because of you and your father…your softness infecting me. But you know…you were the only one who ever…really talked to me. Those months we spent together…weren't really that bad….Gohan, don't die…"

And with that, Piccolo took his last breath and died.

Gohan stood up and let out a loud scream of fury. Trunks was startled by his rise in power. He let out a huge masenko blast at Nappa.

"Power level at 2800! It has changed tremendously!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The blast soared toward Nappa, but he knocked it away.

"Not bad for a shrimp, that actually made my hand hurt." Said Nappa, rubbing his hand."

"His power is back down again. It seems he used it all up just now." Said Vegeta.

"Stop this! Gohan is helpless now!" Trunks yelled, standing in front of Nappa. "I know you must have some shred of decency in your heart somewhere, no one is pure evil."

"Outta my way boy!" Nappa yelled as he slapped Trunks away into a pile of rubble and began walking toward Gohan, who had fallen to his knees. He raised his boot, "I'll always have a soft spot on the bottom of my boot for you."

His boot came down just as Trunks sat up, but Gohan was gone. Nappa looked around, and there he was, floating on a yellow cloud.

"Kinto un?" Gohan said with amazement. Nappa and Vegeta looked upwards, and there in the sky was Goku. He came down to the ground.

"Goku you're here!" exclaimed Krillin, who was unable to move.

Goku walked up to Piccolo, and saw that he was dead. Trunks got to his feet.

"He died trying to save me." Gohan explained. Trunks walked up to them.

"Goku, these guys are monsters." Trunks said, "But…just don't kill them…"

But Goku wasn't listening. He looked around and saw the dead bodies of Yamcha and Tien.

"Don't tell me you're shocked that your weakling friends are dead!" said Nappa. "Come to think of it, there was another little clown guy, blown to bits.

"His power is increasing…" Vegeta warned as Goku walked toward Nappa.

"What is it, ready to die already?" asked Nappa. He lunged at Goku, but Goku moved at lightning speed and was then standing next to Gohan. Trunks flew over, following him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Goku said. "I'm glad you're still alive. But I only have one senzu bean for the…" Goku turned to face Trunks, "…three of you?

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt bad let them have it." Said Trunks.

Goku broke it in two and gave a piece to Gohan and Krillin.

"So, who are you?" Goku asked, bewildered.

"He's a saiyan, daddy. He came here a few months ago to help us fight the mean saiyans. His name is Trunks." Gohan explained.

"A saiyan? So why are you on our side?" Goku asked.

"Well…it's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you when we have time." Said Trunks.

Goku nodded. "Right, business first." Goku walked back toward Nappa.

"I hoped you wouldn't want to die so quickly." Said Nappa as Goku approached.

"There will be no mercy for you!!" Goku yelled.

"His power is…8000!It can't be!" yelled Vegeta.

"8000?! It can't be!! It's a mistake!!" yelled Nappa. He lunged at Goku "You'll never be a match for me!!"

But suddenly Goku got behind Nappa somehow and kicked him down.

"I will destroy you!" Nappa yelled as he got up.

"You talk a lot. Let's see you back it up." Said Goku.

"WHAT?!! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Nappa screamed. He powered up and charged again at Goku. They exchanged punches at lightning speed, but Goku struck Nappa into another cliff, which collapsed. Nappa exploded from the rubble. "Curse you!! CURSE YOU!!!!"

"Well you're still pretty tough I guess." Said Goku.

"I am an elite warrior of nobility!!" shouted Nappa. "I shall not have a lower-class punk like you push me around!!"

"Nappa, get a hold of yourself!" shouted Vegeta.

Nappa stopped and began breathing slower. He then rose two fingers, and created an explosion using the same attack he used on the city. Goku took to the air, avoiding the blast, and Nappa followed. They again exchanged punches. Then from Nappa's mouth came a huge blast of energy, but Goku countered it with a quick kamehameha.

"That was…my ultimate attack!" exclaimed Nappa.

"That's enough Nappa, get down here!" ordered Vegeta. "I'll finish him myself, it will take forever with you."

Nappa looked up at Goku, "Curse you, making me surrender your execution to Vegeta. You'll be sorry…there's a reason he's named after the Planet Vegeta itself."

Nappa floated down in dismay, "Well now I've got nothing to do. Well, I guess I could have fun with the weaklings!" Nappa zoomed down at them.

"No!! Gohan and Krillin!!" Goku screamed. "Its no use, I'll have to use my kaio ken attack!" Goku turned red and his energy multiplied. He zoomed past Nappa, and rose his fist. Nappa landed on it, and hung in the air before Goku through him down. He had the wind knocked out of him. Trunks looked on in amazement.

Vegeta walked up to Nappa, who layed motionless on the ground in pain. He could not bear seeing Nappa being beaten by a lower class saiyan. It was about the biggest dishonor an elite saiyan could have. It wouldn't be long though until Kakarott finished Nappa off, Vegeta assumed. In his mind Vegeta had no choice, but to give Nappa the honorable death he deserved, death by the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Vegeta…help…" wheezed Nappa, stretching out his hand.

Vegeta grabbed it silently. "Good bye, old friend."

Vegeta hurled Nappa into the air suddenly. Goku and the others looked up in horror. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes.

"Vegeta what are you doing?!" Trunks shouted.

"Vegeta!!! Noooo!!!" Nappa screamed.

Vegeta powered up, preparing to blast at Nappa. Trunks lost himself. For some reason he had held hope that Nappa had some good in him, so without thinking, he ran and tackled Vegeta down.

"Get off of me boy!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted at Trunks. Trunks fell back, his skin burning from the intense energy. Meanwhile Nappa tumbled down, into the bottomless pit one of his explosions had created earlier.

Trunks struggled to his knees as Goku helped him up. Trunks clutched his stomach in pain.

_Why did I do that…?_

_**Note: Sorry I hadn't realized how long its been since I updated. I'm on vacation now so I'll start writing these ahead of time.**_


End file.
